1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a head covering and eye protection apparatus and method for four legged animals and, more specifically, to a hat apparatus and method for any four-legged animal which keeps the animal such as a dog cool in hot weather and protects their skin and eyes from conditions of extreme heat and direct sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During periods of hot weather and/or bright sunlight, many dogs and other four-legged animals are in extreme heat and direct sunlight conditions for most of the day since they are usually in the outdoors. As a result, these animals often overheat. Also, sunlight is harmful for animals' eyes, as they have no means to protect themselves from harmful ultraviolet rays. Prior to this invention, dog and animal owners could only keep their pets indoors for long periods of time to try to protect them from these dangers. This invention will allow a four legged animal such as a dog to remain outdoors, under conditions of extreme heat and direct sunlight, without suffering from any of the previously mentioned problems.